


Immune to You

by Luvkyloreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Angst, Attempted Murder, Auctions, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Beta/Omega, Betrayal, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Concentration Camps, Confusion, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Control Issues, Corruption, Cruelty, Dark, Denial of Feelings, Doctor Armitage Hux, Dystopia, Electrocution, Enemies to Friends, Escape, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Touching, Forgiveness, Freedom Fighters, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Girl Power, Good Parent Han Solo, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Hand Feeding, Heavy Angst, Hope, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Justice, Kidnapping, Kissing, Knotting, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Lies, Loss of Control, Mental Health Issues, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Money, Murder, Nice Armitage Hux, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Parent Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Punishment, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rebellion, References to Knotting, Rey Needs A Hug, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Running Away, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sensuality, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Sharing a Bed, Slavery, Smuggler Ben Solo, Sorry Not Sorry, Strong Female Characters, Survivor Guilt, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo
Summary: ——-*****COMPLETE****———____****my first attempt at an ABO. A tinge of Reyux and Reylo... but who will earn her heart?****____Rey crouched, it was all too familiar this position. Being ready to defend ...kill to protect herself from them. Those who wanted to sell her like the other omegas... or those who wanted to exterminate her simply because she was immune to alpha influence. She was 13, too young to mount or breed according to currents laws, but she could still be sold... trained. That was just as bad. She felt sympathy from Dr. Hux, But he couldn’t help her. The guards rotated so often she wasn’t able to twist any of them. The ones that drive the trucks, delivered the omegas  and alphas who were being sold. They didn’t even know what they were delivering, she could see it clearly in their minds. The ironic cruelty of ignorant bliss. She burned through their drugs... her biology a mystery to them all. “I found her!” Yelled a soldier before shooting her with a shock stick.





	1. Stronger

Rey watched them being dragged out... one after the other for tests, training, or to taken to buyers for inspection.

Most were taken, kidnapped as children. Others sold by asshole parents desperate in this soul crushing world. She’s seen the outside, there’s not some apocalyptic landscape or crumbling economy making them do this... just greed. Power dispersed.

Omegas weren’t so common anymore.

So why didn’t anyone save them from this place?

Don’t they notice or care?

What confused her more was that some sold were young alphas too. But until they were sold, those alphas were used for testing and training purposes.

She herself was sold, her parents gave her up when she was 4. She escaped using powers she didn’t realize she had. Only to be snatched again at 8.

Rey hated that nothing seemed private.

The poor older omegas were trained in view of those like Rey, testing reactions. No one seemed to stay past age 18, most left by 15 or 16. 

Auctions were common. Government officials involved seeking the highest dollar amounts. Smugglers made top profit delivering for the facility and others. 

The trucks would come, be loaded with drugged cargo and leave. She never saw those who got on the trucks again.

She read the minds she came in contact with. Retaining what could aid in her escape. 

It amazed her how some of the scientists had no idea what their bosses were doing. Doctors serving false purposes. 

Dr. Hux was kind, but he was one of those. He really thought he was helping with an official study about omegas. For biological improvements, pertaining to suppression or sexual problems. Compatibility and reproduction issues.

She almost felt sorry for him.

She despised General Snoke, he would test the product at times. She heard the screams... the girls well below age legally. She knew that creep raped them... used his alpha bullshit to subdue and take what he wanted. He wasn’t the only one.

Special guests of Dr. Andor came and went with no fanfare.

Rey wanted to strangle them.

They hadn’t come for her... lately. Not since she almost killed that senator. 

Useless betas brought in were fodder, she saw the mental images from the general... the murders. 

It made her sick that anyone would pay to kill someone. No regret, no conscience. Sadistic bastards. Or test drugs on them that were equally horrible. Both equally led to death.

Monsters... all fucking monsters.

She would figure out how to make them burn...


	2. Willful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Hux gave them their shots. Immunizations and nutrition infusions. General Snoke assured him they were unconscious because of security issues. That seeing him would interfere with the experiments in play. He noticed... things though. Bruising... cuts. He didn’t question things above his pay grade, but he wondered.

Rey didn’t socialize when they were given time in the open area.

It was a large circular place. Similar to a small park... grass and trees. Benches. Tables. They were encouraged to talk and interact.

Of course it was inside not outside.

They all had trackers anyway...

Rey watched how Rose, Jessika, Paige, and Kaydel hovered together at these times. Sometimes quietly talking, other times crying.

Today was different. Jessika was not there. 

Rey left her solitude to investigate.

She heard the words. 

Jessika had been sold, to an Alpha high up in the German government. She was to be his broodmare, his wife barren. Rose heard it by accident, Jessika would give him two children then be sent back to be sold again.

It was sad... some went to be married... some whores ...but somehow being made to birth children only to be ripped away from them? ...Rey almost thought that was worse.

These women weren’t treated like human beings! Rey growled.

They struggled to find a drug to put Rey down, her biology burned through it too quickly most of the time. Electric shock helped subdue her longer, but mostly they chained her down with solid steal. Gagged her. 

“Doctor we can’t seem to find a reason for her immunity. She does have higher levels in comparison in her neural activity, but really that’s all. Blood tests... every scan shows nothing strange.” Dr. Erso told General Snoke.

General Snoke scowled, “She’s the only only one I’ve ever heard of who can ignore an alpha’s command... his scent... his touch. There’s something there. If someone else figures out what it is Jyn they could make other omegas immune as well... that would be costly.”

He scanned her reports again. “Put her in with that young alpha we brought in, he’s about to go into rut... let’s see how she does.”

Dr. Erso looked shocked, “with all due respect, She’s only 14 now. She’s too young. She hasn’t presented and ...”

He smacked her hard, “remember Doctor, you work for me ! I can always throw you to the wolves too if you can not fulfill your duties. Toss the little bitch in with that alpha now!”

He left with a huff, leaving her wiping her bleeding mouth. She reluctantly gave Rey another double dose of a new drug to knock her out.

She called for transfer.

”take her to observation room 2 and move the alpha in cell 23 to the same room for testing.” She instructed.

”He’s about to rut,” the assistant replied.

”General Snoke’s orders...” Jyn stated. She tried not to visibly shake in front of the man. But she was terrified.

His threat wasn’t empty.

She knew.

The woman she replaced had been drugged up and given to someone who ran an illegal brothel. All for questioning him... for having decency. Jyn wasn’t sure how to avoid this. Her fear controlled her... as a beta she would be given a bloodier fate.


	3. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She heard them call him Dopheld as she was escorted to him. He was slightly older, 16. But to her the young alpha was a prisoner like her.

Rey was dragged in to face him. 

He looked... scared ...

Hair disheveled, figity. 

She could smell him... his need. It was potent...

His frame tensed when she was brought in. He was locked in place on the far wall by thick steal chains. 

She’d been poked and prodded. They gave her a stimulant to induce heat to face his rut. Something else they hoped would make her hazy. But... her body burned through just as fast as the drugs they gave her to make to docile. 

She didn’t fight them on the way to the room, nodding in and out hearing some of their conversation. But it was mostly gone now... she was alert again, and definitely not in heat.

They would be so disappointed.

Dr. Andor stood with Dr. Erso and General Snoke viewing from behind the protective glass.

The attendant removed her binders and raced out the door. Locked it.

Rey saw the boy’s eyes blacken, dilated.

He stared at her.

”I’m.... sorry....” he rambled with effort. “I... don’t want.... they induced my... I can’t control it...”

She saw him shaking.

All at once his chains unhooked and he was loose, diving across toward her. Growling, like a feral beast.

A shame...

He was a pretty boy... very likeable features, tone, attractive.

Rey leaped over him, shoving him into the floor hard. He grunted in pain, his chin bleeding.

She heard the doctors discussing how she wasn’t reacting correctly, that she wasn’t showing signs of heat. The drug should have made her want this.

Rey grinned, dodging him over and over. 

“Omega stop!” Dopheld bolstered using his alpha command.

Rey smirked, “sorry, doesn’t work on me dude.”

He roared and tackled her, attempting to pin her. He got close to her neck gland, swiping his tongue across it expecting her to go limp. 

His lick only pissed her off.

She elbowed him in the stomach and punched his jaw.

He shook his head.

She felt the sensation, but his tongue didn’t affect her.

She could smell his frustration... desperation... disappointment... lust filling the room.

She couldn’t help that.

They were two little lab rats today, but she didn’t want him to mount her... or anyone. 

She knew it happened at least once, the tell tell sight of blood between her thighs and soreness... when she’d been dosed over and over recently. Bound to that freezing table. She wasn’t sure who’d taken her... Dr. Andor or the General himself... didn’t matter which monster.

If she’d been able ...she’d have bit out their throat.

Their scents mingled...

She heard them referring to her as prepared for the alpha, to take his knot. But that wasn’t happening now... 

“Dopheld... that’s your name? I won’t present for you.... I am not in heat... I’ll hurt you if I have to...” Rey tried to reach him.

But his brain was fire.

He was lost to it... his cock hard and weeping for her. His face sweaty and pained. 

He kept trying to pin her.

Rut into her.

He got close a couple times, only to be throw off.

When she knocked him into the glass, he finally was out cold. Chest heaving, covered in bruises like her, but he had a broken arm ... she stood proud.

She wiped the blood from her nose, licked her cracked lip. “No knot for me boys! Sorry!” She snapped.

Attendants came in and retrieved the young broken alpha.

Snoke grinned cruely at her through the glass.

She sat against the far wall glaring at him, still naked. 

Gas seaped from the ceiling.

Water trickled up from the floor holes, before she could react, electricity surged. She took deep breaths of the foul gas without wanting to.

Rey passed out from the combination.

”She’s strong Cassian, takes a lot to bring her down, even then it doesn’t work long.” General Snoke kicked her ribs. “Fuck, I barely had time to cum before the little bitch woke up when I christened her. After seeing this, I’m sure she would’ve tried to kill me... she doesn’t obey alpha commands or react to us.”

”She’s immune it seems, we’ve tested multiple alpha scents on her... her glands don’t react to alpha stimulation... she doesn’t bow... she fights...” Dr. Andor replied. “Like we’ve discussed, her blood tests and scans show no reason for it.”

”when I tried to knot her while she was unconscious it wouldn’t connect, I’d hoped to test that using a younger alpha... but she didn’t want him.” The General stated. “ when he heals, do what I did with her with him. Maybe he’ll be able to mount and knot her if she’s bound and drugged. Attach electrodes to her in case she wakes too fast again. Send me the details.”

The doctor nodded, ignoring Dr. Erso’s expression behind the General.

Rey was taken to medical then her cell.

They were trying to make her fully present. She wasn’t going to let it happen. Her glands remained cool to the touch, her body temp normal. Her mind hers, not shifting into slaved lust. Blind want to obey and please an alpha. Her slick wasn’t flowing.

She heard the whispers the next day during meal time, after. The other omegas were unsure if they should be close to her...

They were afraid.

By the end of the week Paige and Rose were gone. Gone with the trucks. New faces arrived the following week. Some very young, some close to her age.

Rey had to figure out how to get out.

Maybe she could trick Dr. Hux. His scent was kind, his voice calm. He didn’t take part in ...other things. His mind clear of filth.

He wasn’t dealing with the devil like Andor and Erso...

Rey had to try.


	4. Secretly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han brought his son in on these runs because he hoped they’d bond ...reconnection. It was important after losing Leia. Her disease had taken a lot out of all of them....cancer really was the devil. After all drugs... the surgeries... eventually it still won. Stealing her off to heaven, from her husband... from her son. So Han went back to what he knew... that’s been at least 5 years ago. His son left to flounder, until he sought him out. His son asked to just come along on a few runs to get his bank account rebuilt... he’d blown through his entire inheritance. Han hadn’t kept a dime after paying Leia’s Medical bills. He understood owing the wrong people.

“Lando was approached about doing some runs for some secretive government agency, science shit... ask no questions... type deal.” Han laid out, sipping his beer. “I told him you’d be alright with that.”

”how long have you been working with Lando again?” Ben asked. 

He knew his father dealt with shady individuals...

Heavily before he met Leia... occasionally during their marriage. Definitely ever since her death. 

Both male Solos faced the aftermath of her being gone in self destructive avenues. Han welcomed Ben back after almost 5 years with no questions. Who was he to judge.

A cad...

a liar...

a thief...

a manwhore ...

greedy smuggler...

Many more qualities that should have made Leia find him repellent. But she loved him... his son was alive, he would give him that too.

Han explained how it worked. Past jobs.

Pretty cut and dry.

Profitable.

Han had been doing business through Lando and his contact Dr. Andor for years now. They picked up the trucks at one sight, never saw past the waiting area within... drove them to pick up items... again waiting...dropped off and waited again. Money was wired. They never saw what they transferred. The trucks were secure. They weren’t who loaded them.

”you’ve never been curious?” Ben prodded.

Han chuckled, “of course, but it’s a lot of money. When we get back in the truck it’s sealed electronically. No code no entry. I’m assuming biological ...military maybe? That they are doing under the radar. I’ve seen army around. I walked away with nothing after your mom passed... I just needed a fresh start and a fat wallet. For all I care it’s weapons...”

Ben nodded. 

Chewie was doing a different gig and Han was glad to have his son.

Ben got used to it. The dullness. 

The facility was massive. He got weird vibes off the structure every time they came. The trucks were technologically Fort Knox... whatever First Order Industries was moving, they didn’t want eyes on it. 

They dropped the trucks back at the other smaller facility on the coast. They’ve always left from there and headed home. No wiser, but at this point Ben owed nothing. 

After a handful of runs he was able to pay off every asshole he owed. No limbs broken... no more death threats.

Han let him stay with him, his apartment the definition of a bachelor pad.

He had the highest quality blockers now, glad to afford them. Society made him want to hide. Alpha pride... not really... The little beta he occasionally slept with lived a floor above them and he just kept feeling like something was missing. It was nowhere even resembling affection.

Han didn’t date... didn’t fuck around. Just drank when not on a run. 

He told Ben once he couldn’t... not after Leia’s death. She was it for him.

They worked for small timers in between, guns and commodities that were less available these days.

Ben felt home.

He was still sad... still angry at God for many things... but home. 

The news just pissed him off. 

He wondered about how an actual omega would be...would feel... would taste...

He’d only read about them. 

He’s contemplated moving out again... getting something that’s just his. But, this was nice. 

“We need to head out early tomorrow, Lando called. Next run is set. We need to pick up the truck as usual. There’s a stay over at the main facility, just a night before we deliver. They’re setting up accommodations.” Han shook Ben from his thoughts.

”sure, sure, that’s different...” Ben replied.

Han shrugged, “big wigs will be on sight and that’s all I know son... it’ll be fine. We’ve done nothing but transportation and followed every rule.” 

Ben still felt odd about it. 


	5. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey hadn’t been close to any of them... but she liked listening to Rose and her sister Paige... to Kaydel ...to Jessika. They chatted carefully about the guards... the tests... the other omegas who came in and left... the alphas they were exposed to. But now... now the ones she liked to listen to were the ones gone...

In the past, Rey had seen many come and go. 

Some more firecracker fighters... some docile... 

Rey climbed the largest tree in the open area just watching these days. Most left by the age 15 or 16, ripe and prepared. The young ones still growing... still being needled and observed...

She used to see a few much older omegas... they looked utterly worn and defeated. No light left... especially if they were sent away and came back.

Rey watched the nurse approach Liv and Keela, with a gentle smile she offered them to follow her. Probably to an examine room or other such fun.

None of those were fun...

Durability tests...

Sexual experiments...

Various drug exposures...

Interaction screening...

Rey herself had suffered through so many. They starved her... withheld water... exposed her to extreme heat and cold... there was a room used specifically for scent tests. To see how the omega responded to certain alphas. To physical violance... injury... They would put them into heat or not to see the difference. She had still not presented. But she still wasn’t 15... it could still happen naturally. Their attempts to induce it artificially had failed.

She had the same glands the others had. Her neck, both wrists... but they never changed temperature or changed texture or color. They remained smooth and cool. No sexual stimulation seemed to affect her.

It puzzled Dr. Erso and Dr. Andor. 

Thankfully General Snoke was around less...for a little while. Rey snarled from her perch thinking of him. 

As she watched the two omegas timidly following the nurse, Gina Phasma, she recalled... she hoped it was just for something routine. She’s seen the group sessions... fucking pricks and their pairings. It made Rey curse. 

The asshole General had ordered another attempt with the young alpha. Despite his vigorousness as she lay there chained, he’d had no better luck knotting her. Her body wouldn’t accept it... somehow. She was a mystery... her body and mind... enigma... mutation they speculated. 

She promised herself she would kill the General with her teeth... her hands ...when she found out it was him who had broken her... stole her virginity along with her freedom. She had plotted his gruesome death as poor Dopheld mindlessly fucked into her that day... drugged into a haze... glazed eyes and grunting like an animal... like how they were being treated.

Zoo animals...

His ass better stay away... 

They were guided out of the open back to their cells. 

She was stubborn, kicking the attendants in the face and chest when they tried pulling her down. “Sedate her!” Yelled a tall man. The blonde one running to help the other three. All huffing with exertion. Rey never went down easy... ever.

They all wore her scars.

She was not as feisty with Nurse Phasma... well yet. She hadn’t been rough or cruel... yet.

Rey leaped down over theirs heads, taking off down the long hall to the left, away from the green... away from the cells, past the observation rooms... past the examination rooms...

She burst into one office at the end of another hall, scaring the man there. It made him drop his viles, letting them shatter on the floor. 

“What?! ...” he stuttered. 

Rey waved her hand. He fell to the ground with a thud.

She peeked out the door crack...saw no one, locked the door. She turned off the light. She tugged him over to the couch. Checked him for injuries. He was fine, but she guessed a headache might be present when he roused.

She watched him. Reached out and touched his hair... red like dawn, she thought.

Dr. Hux... it was time for them to have a wee chat.


	6. Dr. Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey hid behind his desk. She heard voices at his door. He would probably give her away... tell them she was there...

“Dr.Hux !” Dr. Andor yelled. 

Dr.Hux rubbed his neck as he opened the door. “Yes Cassian? I was in the middle of something... you made me drop my vials.”

His irritation thick.

”Rey escaped custody and has hidden somewhere in the facility. She can’t get out completely, I locked it down. But she is ...unstable, dangerous. Comm me or one of the guards if you spot her. Until she’s found no one leaves!” Dr. Andor declared.

Hux watched him go, saw the guards storming from room to room and slip around to the next wing.

”he’s gone... you can come out...” Dr. Hux stated to the room.

Rey froze. He knew? He lied?

”you didn’t tell him I was here?” She kept her distance.

He sighed, “there’s more going on here than he tells me... you are proof of that. I’ve done tests of my own... you’re not a typical omega... you’re a mutation. Is that why he says you’re dangerous?”

”Yes... you are part of this evil place. He hurts us... you keep us just healthy enough between his cruel experiments until he sells us. I’ve watched so many leave and never come back.” Rey spoke, sadness lingering.

”call me Hux, I suspected the general and Andor were up to something. I’ve seen suspicious marks on you omegas and few alphas when I do the nutrition infusions and inoculations. Omegas are very rare honey... most alphas are mixed with betas out there. I’ve known few myself... but here there are so many. I have been quietly testing the ones I see. But I’m rarely left alone with any of you.” Hux told her, he moved closer. “Your cells are normal for an omega, blood tests and scans give typical information...but your cells hold something new as well... it’s why you are immune to alpha influence... why you have gifts ...it so subtle that they don’t see it. I hacked your files... you are infused with the force... you can even influence alphas yourself. Most think it is a myth... legend of old omegas. They won’t see it... your body protects itself. I found it, the enzymes, because I recognized and knew what to look for...”

Rey stared. “I had a feeling about you, your mind was open ...not like most here. You are a good man. How did you end up here working for satan?”

”my father has connections, friend of the General... he stuck me here. Said it was a routine facility, testing drugs to improve omegas lives so they would thrive and there would be more.” Hux went back to his couch. “He has one... an omega from here. I found her name. My own father bought a girl no older than 15... I was disgusted, but had no idea what to do other than try to act like I don’t know and keep you all alive until these bastards can be stopped. I’ve been developing a serum... based on your blood.”

”I was right... about you.” Rey breathed.

She inched from his desk to stand before him.

She tugged inwardly. 

He was right, she had many things inside that she hadn’t figured out yet.

She crept closer.

”Rey, we’ll have to figure out how to get you ...” his words were cut off by her lips on his, her arms slung tightly around his neck.

”alpha hush...!” She ordered. And went back to his mouth. 

Hux sat limply and kissed her back. Like in a daze. Her humming presence lulling him into her embrace.

She wanted to try, feel something that she instigated. Knowing they’d find her soon... she’d have to go back to her cell for now. Or Hux would be killed and useless. His serum could make all the omegas trapped here immune... free.

She unbuttoned his shirt wanting to feel more skin... “make me feel good doctor... for once... then I’ll let them find me so you can continue your work. The time to fight is coming...”

He was so aroused, but felt so guilty for it.

But he also couldn’t deny her.

He let her open his shirt and explore his chest and stomach.

Growned as she girated against him. “Rey... you’re so young... you don’t...”

She knew he was trying to be a good man...but she needed something to be hers. Something pleasant that she wanted...

Her want expanded around them... her scent intensified and choked his resolve. Her scent attacking his alpha with warmth and need.

Hux almost whimpered when she twined their right hands. Before using her other to free him from his pants. Already hard and leaking, much to his dismay ...as he drifted farther into a haze of her. As she stroked him...

”make me cum Hux...” she whispered. “Make me forget a minute or two...” 

He growled, his alpha desperate to take care of the omega in his lap. He flipped her around so that he was on his knees in front of her. He felt almost feral and couldn’t even articulate anymore as he exposed her soaked center. Her gown hiding little. 

He licked and lavved at her making her moan as she slickened more... flowing for this kind alpha... for him. He suckled and nuzzled, making the young omega feel so good for the first time. It was her choice! She chose him! His alpha was so honored! He would rip out their throats!

His mouth and fingers diligently worked with her thighs over his shoulders. She broke apart biting her own fist to keep quiet. 

Anyone could hear them...

Any minute someone could come in and take her away... kill him...

As she cooled from her climax she shoved him on his back to the floor. “You’re mine alpha! Mine!” She licked a hot line along his neck... kissed him so hard he tasted blood.

His mind swirling he felt helpless... as she sunk onto him... so wet so hot... so tight... she rode him with no care... head thrown back. 

She rolled and thrusted sinking him so deep he could barely breath, soaking him, holding those lovely hips for dear life. He couldn’t have stopped... her power seeping into him had left him weak to her. She leaned down licking over his gland, “feels so good alpha...”

He knew... deep in the recess of his brain he’s wasn’t going to be her alpha... but right now he would pretend. He would let her use him, they’d used the omega enough. All the omegas enough...

Rey crashed again cumming twice more before his knot tried to connect within her. It didn’t, but he came anyway. Flooding her walls. She covered his mouth as he moaned. His hips stuttered up. She kissed him softly. Laying on his chest as they both gulped in deep ragged breaths.

”don’t you dare feel guilty...” she brushed along his mind. “I told you to... I wanted to feel good... you were such a good alpha for me...”

Hux closed his eyes. “We have to get you ... all of you out...”

”we’ll figure it out Hux...” she kissed his chest. “Until then... Thankyou. Act like you still know nothing. Keep working as usual, work on your serum. Watch for a glitch in their system. A flaw.”

”my knot... it didn’t work...” Hux muttered, petting her damp hair.

”Yes... apparently my body won’t allow it, but I think somehow ...I know, if it’s my true alpha someday... I’ll be able to... take his knot. Feel that real connection.” Rey sighed. “ I think anyway. General Snoke was who originally broke me, raped me...he complained later that he couldn’t knot me... the young alpha they tried to force me to mate with couldn’t either... even juiced up with inducers... chained down... they couldn’t. I heard Dr.Andor say it’s because of my immunity. As you referred to it as a mutation.”

”hmmmm... I’m sorry they did that... among other things. But that is interesting that your body won’t allow the knot. Fascinating... good for you too. Less likely to get pregnant... oh! Pregnant! We...?! Can you get pregnant from this?” Hux tone was frantic.

Rey smiled and cuddled closer, “no... my biological defenses seem to destroy the semen. Like I said, I don’t think it’ll work until I find my true mate... if I ever meet him... I could die here or die trying to escape.”

Hux kissed her temple.

She eventually dressed. Let him. He sprayed some concoction of his around his office. It was supposed to mute omega scent. 

She kissed him deeply. “thankyou Hux, I’m glad to call you my friend. I am going to let them find me a few floors below here, near the generators. Please keep looking for a way... if you know someone you can trust outside... get help.”

Hux nodded, kissed her gently. “Beautiful omega, my alpha is here if you need him... I’ll try... I’ll die trying...”

And he meant it.

With every fiber he meant it.

He heard them talking the following morning once the lockdown was over.

Dr.Andor was putting more security on her. Limiting her freedom even more, no more interactions with the other subjects, no more even walking about without special cuffs on her wrists, ankles, a collar... all of which would shock her outside of specific perimeters. The guards given stronger blockers. They were shooting the little omega with doses of suppressants every two hours now. 

The general wanted to test her tolerance... see how much her body could take. 

Hux cringed.

He wasn’t supposed to know any of it. 

At his apartment, he collapsed feeling defeated. 

Who could he trust to call?

His father...was one of them.

Anyone close to his family was...

Anyone tied to government could be bribed or be one of the assholes buying these girls! Going to the auctions!

Law enforcement?

The DA?

Hux frowned, rubbed his chin.

He had fucked her though...was he really any less wicked?

No... He was her friend... he only gave her what her omega demanded. He had no power against her want.

He grabbed his cell, dialed. “Hello?” A voice answered.

”yes, I need to make an appointment with...” Hux wasn’t sure, but it was worth a shot.

He may never feel like he did in her again... never touch a real omega... but he would help Rey...


	7. Trucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben sulked. The rooms they were given were fancish, but being stuck in them sucked. He could smell... something outside of these rooms. Something... something he’d never smelled before. His father was meeting with the big boss, getting their payment. They had important guests tonight and the trucks couldn’t leave until the following day. Ben wondered why... why did it even fucking matter.

General Snoke grinned as he glanced around the fine suite. Only the best for his investors... his most devoted clients. 

They loved these...gatherings.

They could peruse new merchandise, try them out. 

He allowed Dr. Andor to attend, pick his own entertainment for the evening.

He was in deep conversation with Han Solo, the man who’d been in charge of transportation of goods for years now. Friend of Lando Calrissian, who never asked questions and took their money. An important quality for a smuggler. 

Han wasn’t sure who these blokes were, suits he saw... that cost more than his life he was certain.

He was very unsure why he was among them. 

Drinking expensive liquor... eating ridiculously overpriced food. The whole atmosphere screamed indulgent bullshit.

Han remembered people like this well... it was Leia’s world... 

The one he never belonged in...

That their son never belonged in...

Ben... 

Fake.

False.

Greedy bastards who only cared about themselves...

Lando did business with them. Han did too, but he didn’t have to like smuggling for these assholes who felt so entitled.

He was glad Ben was different.

He was on his third glass scotch, bored and annoyed when the girls entered the suite.

Han stiffened.

Omegas!

Every one of these young girls were omegas.

The alphas present picked theirs and guided them to various areas. The suite was for entertaining, made up of many rooms. An odd thing to have in a sterile facility for research or whatever they did here. 

He watched as the girls bent to their wills, allowing them to kiss and grope. 

The general chose one himself before returning to Han. “Feel free to partake Mr. Solo, you have done well for us. Any one you want...”

Han couldn’t help but notice the young girl on the general’s lap looking so frightened. Stiff.

”very generous of you General.” Han knew he needed to pick his words wisely. “I have to decline, I’ve only ever loved one woman after my sordid youth... and she passed 5 years ago from cancer. My wife was it for me. I can’t bring myself to indulge now. No offense...”

The general chuckled as he stroked the young blonde’s thigh. “No offense taken, rare to hear such devotion Mr. Solo. Most of these fine men are mated ...married. But these lovelies are obliged and ready to please, hard to resist. I take care of those loyal to me.”

Han nodded.

He swallowed his disgust.

This man... 

The girl spread her legs for the general, to let his hand seek. The General toyed with her pussy and never broke conversation even as she helplessly whimpered.

Han saw the others drifting off to darker corners, tugged their young company along. He heard screaming from farther away... in private rooms maybe? There was no doubt in his mind these omegas were not here by choice. 

He couldn’t save anyone though... one man among a vipers nest. They’d kill him before he could blink... before he killed one.

They took his guns, Ben’s, when they arrived.

”Well, I’m calling it a night. As I said, feel free to indulge.” The General snatched the girl toward the exit. A smack to her ass made her jerk. Han noticed a tear slip down her cheek.

He understood what was happening, somewhat. The General had omegas hidden away, using them for his buddies... business contacts? Whatever the scientists did here it was profitable and highly illegal.

Han wandered back to their room. He didn’t share with Ben what he saw. He wasn’t sure what to do with the knowledge. He couldn’t just stop his contact with the General or Dr. Andor now... they’d probably kill him and his son...

But Leia would help these girls...

Fucking sick fucktards...

He drank two more glasses of whiskey in his bedroom. Hoping to simply pass out.

Ben was already on the sofa asleep.

Tomorrow, they’d leave in their trucks tomorrow... make the delivery. He’d figure out a way...

He wasn’t going to ignore how that omega looked as the General touched her.


	8. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben sighed as they rolled out. He had passed out from sheer boredom long before his father had returned to their rooms. He still couldn’t shake that scent... something that crawled in his brain and festered.

“Dad... where were you? You acted like it was going to be less than an hour...” Ben complained. 

Han hadn’t said much...

It was not his normal. 

“Sorry son, the uh general hosted a party. He had me join them. You didn’t miss anything... it was dreadful.” Han feigned annoyance. Trying to act nonchalant rather than totally pissed, he hoped Ben wouldn’t press.

”oh... well, do you know what they do there? I kept smelling something even in our rooms... was wierd.” Ben fiddled with the radio. “Sweet almost... not like candy but maybe... I don’t know...”

Han stiffened. “They deal with medical issues, drugs for various treatments... there’s people there they test on...”

He really needed to get a face to face with Lando... if his sorry ass knew about those poor girls...!

”oh... are there omegas there? I read once that omegas can make the air near them smell sweet.” Ben stated. “Never met one... would be neat.”

Han shifted uncomfortably. “Well, Yes... I’m sure there was... alphas and betas too I’m sure...”

They stopped to eat a few hours later. 

Lando fell to the ground with a thud, his nose bleeding. “Solo ! What the fuck man?!”

Han pointed his gun directly at his oldest friend’s head. “Did you know? Did you know you were getting money from human trafficking?”

”what?!” The sounded genuine in his shock. “No... they deal in research Han, it’s just private government shit. Well, maybe weapons too... but not people!”

Han lowered his gun, offered his hand. “I think you’re wrong... have been wrong. I am ashamed to say, I think those trucks have people in them. I saw girls there Lando, young omegas... given to rich assholes. That piece of shit General was using one who looked petrified... he offered for me to pick one!”

”damn... I swear if that’s what’s been going on...” Lando cleaned his face. “I have never opened them... the trucks... no one has. Just picked up and delivered. Took the payment.”

Han shook his head, “Ben doesn’t know what I saw... but he could smell them... or at least one of them. He’s never been exposed to omegas.”

”I’ll see what I can find out... but Han, be careful. You don’t fuck with him.” Lando offered.

The next shipment pickup was only a month after. Han kept Ben close. Lando had provided a gadget to override the doors of the truck. It would find the codes when activated. 

The General didn’t seek him out this time. They didn’t have to stay overnight.

When Han thought they were safe he pulled over. Attached the device. It took longer than he hoped. But, when the little light turned green the door was opened.

Han sucked in a harsh breath...

There were 3 girls inside. Bound wrist and ankle, gagged, asleep... They’re necks circled with metal collars... it reminded him of dog training collars.

All looked like teens... but their clothes... so revealing. Their scents muted it seemed for travel. He noticed the inside of the truck was insulated too. 

He had to assume that the other facility was where they were prepared for sale.

”fucking hell...” he muttered gripping the doorframe. 

“What’s wrong dad?!” Ben hollered from the front.

”nothing! Just checking the right rear tire!” Han replied. He closed the doors. He texted Lando. These girls couldn’t get to their destination... this couldn’t continue.

The girls took days to come out of the forced sleep. To realize they were safe.

Lando staged an accident for the trucks, an explosion. A tractor trailer hit the trucks carrying something bad enough... there could be no questions.

Han left Ben in the dark.

They’d been out of the trucks. The tractor trailer lost control... everything lost. Thankfully a fuming General Snoke had bought it. Landon’s connection got the girls somewhere safe. 

It was not the end... not by a long shot, but 3 weren’t headed for auction or individual sale. That made Han glad, he knew Leia would be proud.

Now, how to free the rest? 

Stop the rounding up?

With so few omegas, how were they being found?

He had to keep his son out of it though...

He gave a lot of the payment to Lando toward helping the 3 they’d freed. 

It wasn’t enough... he recognized one of them from the party. She’d told them a lot of what she remembered. None of it good... 


	9. Swift feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in isolation had its benefits... but it also sucked. Rey hated this punishment more than being beaten or worse. Stuck in a tiny cell... no light for days. Her mind floating in nothing. Hux had kept his word... Snoke and Andor hadn’t found him out. As he could, he took samples from her. She rewarded him with her affections. She knew she didn’t have to... but he was her friend, he was risking his life when he didn’t fucking have to, she also enjoyed toying around in an existence of misery. Choosing for herself with someone kind and giving was ...nice. Satisfying... even if he wasn’t her Alpha... he fulfilled wants. He was safe. He kept her updated, he told her a shipment was lost in an accident. How pissed Snoke had been. Rey wondered how high her price range would need to be for Snoke to let her go...

Ben was in the shower. The scent was still haunting him.

Was that normal?

Is that why alphas used to fight over omegas? That scent would... could... drive them mad?!

Push to a bloodlust haze of sensation?!

He thought of his sweet little beta upstairs in her apartment... the one who might even love him. He groaned. He tried to picture her instead of imagining this mysterious omega enticing him. 

But it was useless...

His brain wrapped around that scent... he pictured slickening thighs opening to him... soft perky breasts begging for his touch... wide hazel eyes glazed in blissful release... her voice...

His palm worked himself roughly ...not even a few minutes before his knot popped ...and cum shot against the wall over and over.

His cock desperate to be inside that omega... coating her walls...

He can picture that mouth open and panting as he knots her ...and making her vibrate around him.

“Holy... fucking hell!” He shouted. Struggling to regain his composure.

He had taken advantage of Han being out with Lando.

Towel circling his waist he was surprised by a knock at their door.

“Yes?” Ben answered.

The redhaired man before him looked slightly on edge. “I ... I’m here to see Han Solo. We have business to discuss.

Ben didn’t recognize the man. “Dad didn’t mention anyone swinging by, what’s your name?”

”um, oh yes, my apologies... Dr. Armitage Hux, But please just call me Hux.” Hux stuck his palm out for Ben.

Ben shook it. “Well, dad is gone right now, should be back soon ...so you can wait or come back later.”

”oh... well, I’ll wait if that’s alright... it’s important.” Hux wandered toward the small living room and took a nervous seat.

Ben inhaled deeply as he passed him.

Something familiar lingered on the doctor.

OMEGA?

Ben felt every part of him tense. “Where do you know my dad from?”

”He doesn’t actually know me... but I need his help. A mutual aquaintance offered his name... we have both done work for the same company.” Hux couldn’t bring himself to look Ben in the eye.

Ben shifted closer. “You... you smell like it... like her!!!” 

Hux glanced up startled. Her?

Oh shit... he found himself panicked as he noticed the younger alpha’s dilated eyes and tense posture. “Um, her? Well, perhaps many scents... many hers... I am a doctor after all... I care for many females and males.”

”you care for omegas... I smell one on you... the scent I caught at a pickup we did. My dad... you work for that lab? The First Order Labs? Why does her scent bother me so much?” Ben sounded breathy, his brow sweating.

”I can not be sure Mr. Solo, but maybe one of my patients is inducing your biological response? Are you unmarked, unmated?” Hux tried to remain calm and not bolt.

”my girlfriend, well fuck buddy I suppose... she’s a beta... I’ve never been with or really around an omega...not mates or bit yet...” his tone rasping.

”that could be why then... vulnerability. You’re not used to exposure. It can be difficult...”

”Ben! Who’s this?” Han entered. Cautious.

It seemed to shake Ben out of his trance. “Oh, a doctor from that lab. Hux. He said he came to see you.”

Ben left the room to go to his to dress.

Han closed the front door. “Who sent you, Hux was it?”

”Hux... yes, well... your friend Chewbacca is also an acquaintance of mine from years past. He said you might be interested in helping me with an issue I believe we are both in the thick of.” Hux wrang his hands. Fear poured off him.

”you work for that lab? You are helping them sell people!” Han accused.

”No ! No ! ...actually I’m betraying them! There’s an omega girl, I want to help her she’s my um friend... and help free the other girls ...and the young alphas there too. That General Snoke you met at pickup, the trucks you and Lando Calrissian pick up and deliver, are transporting girls for auction... private sales... they are basically made slaves to alphas who pay! Rey, my friend she’s soon to be sold... they can’t control her and want her gone. I’ve been working on a way to save her and use her immunity to make a serum to help omegas be stronger. She’s immune to alphas... please...” Hux looked truly stricken.

”we... we know they are trafficking, I staged an accident and freed 3 last shipment. We are in the process of trying to free the others, try take them down...” Han replied.

”you need access to his lists, his buyers... his network. But first you need her. She’s immune and even has other powers... it’s amazing. You could free the ones he has now, but they will just start again... you have to stop him utterly and completely. She is key. And the two main facilities will have to fall at the same time... Chewbacca said you were a good man who would help them. That he and you... others could do this.” Hux continued.

Han paced. He called Lando. Lando had things in motion for the second facility. 

“Ok, the main facility is ours to face. Lando says he has the other handled when we are ready.” Han stated.

”There is one other issue before... your son, he’s apparently her match... he reacted strongly to her scent on my clothes. She will cling to him maybe if he comes. He will need to stay by her if she reacts the same to him. She... might get upset that she reacts to him...” Hux offered. 

Han nodded. “He can stay back.”

”no... I won’t dad!” Ben interrupted. “She needs me... my omega...”

Hux and Han exchanged worried glances.

Ben didn’t understand what he said... what that meant...

Han knew. 

Hux sighed. “I’ll be in contact... I have to return to work as usual. I will let you know when he plans to sell her. You will have to hit the facility the night you come to pickup delivery as usual. I’ll work on getting access to the system. We need a copy of his lists. You will need to take them all that night... blow the entire thing when you leave.”

”consider it done...” Ben declared. Han in agreement.

Hux gave them a burner phone and number to his own burner. 

Han would need to inject Ben with a stronger blocker, he couldn’t lose his shit if he faced the girl. 

He couldn’t save anyone if his son went into rut and jumped the omega. 

He prayed for Leia to watch over them...

Watch over their son.


	10. start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey smiled when he appeared. "hi Huxie...come to play and take more blood?" Before he could answer, she was in his arms.Kissing his breath from him.

Hux was torn...

In his head he knew Rey's possible match was the Solo boy he met at Han's place. His body however, was addicted to the firey omega...adored her completely. He would gladly take bullets for her... worship at her feet...had been happily worshipping...

Rey licked at his neck as she ground into him. " mmmmm, you missed me... I can taste it."

He was hard and at her mercy as usual.

He had a good arrangement with the guards on this shift. He paid them for private access, highly. They didn't ask questions, and there was no video feed because she kept the signals from working within her rooms. They just assumed he was fucking one of the omegas like all the rest. even if it was the dangerous one. All the omegas were used by someone, another sin Hux despised. But, was he really different?

Rey wanted his affections...but he knew he was going to loose her soon... to the boy...

If he kept his mouth shut, he'd have lost her no matter what... she may at least be happy with the boy... maybe...

She shoved him hard.

Knocking him from his feet.

"you always cower so beautifully for me Alpha..." she growled and leapt onto him, tearing open his pants.

She heard such a crazed whirlwind of thoughts in his mind, but right now she only wanted release. Hic cock was useful and belonged to her. He caved and did whatever she wanted. 

She kissed him harder and bit his lip. " mmmmm...you've been away again...naughty doctor! I had to endure Snoke's friends again...you owe me..."

Hux felt sickened. If Snoke brought...visitors? It meant he was letting them sample her...debate selling her at auction or to a private bidder. "I am so sorry... my love, I was finding a solution...help! I want you free... I swear only want you happy..." his hands sought her wet warmth and he nibble and bit along her gland. He knew it wouldn't react to him, but good it felt good to teeth it. He kneaded the flesh of her rear and pulled her against him. "what do you need Rey? How can I say how sorry I am...?"

She rose slightly, "kiss me deeply Hux... really make me feel it Alpha!"

Hux lay back his head against the hard cold floor. Letting her position herself how she wanted, her dripping cunt covering his mouth. Her scent overwhelming.

One hand gripping his hair painfully as the other braced against the wall.

She moaned as his tongue delved. Eager to serve and make her writhe.

His fingers assisting as he devoured her, alternating rubbing her clit with his thumb and sucking it. It didn't matter if he could barely breathe, he could suffocate contently if it made this vision cum down his throat. He was hers to destroy.

She ground her mound into his jaw over and over and he wrote his devotion within her slit. 

Her groans were so loud, he feared the guards would come. But she was so close.

He felt her hand reach back to grip his cock within the cloth of his pants, she rubbed and rubbed as he licked, sucked, ate her like she was his last meal on this corrupted Earth. His fingers mercilessly working her in tandem. Maybe she would still have use of him...even after... his jealousy couldn't spoil this moment. The boy wasn't here yet!

As she screamed on his tongue he ruined his own pants.

Rey leaned forward against the wall, panting heavy. " mmmm, good boy doc...so fucking good..."

As they sat beside each other afterwards, he collected her blood sample. 

Hux cleared his throat, "Rey I have ...news."

She turned to him. " is this news why your mind is such a mess I can't read it clearly today?"

"maybe, I sought help in extracting you and the others here. They have agreed to, they already staged that accident to free those omegas headed to auction." he wiped his brow. He couldn't look her in the eye. " there's more... the son of the man who will... he is an alpha, he reacted to your scent. Here... and on me when I went to see them."

Rey glared at him, "no."

Hux finally looked up, "what?"

"no... I won't belong to some alpha for help getting out of here." She was angry. Hux hated making her angry.

" not like that Rey, they don't want anything to help. I was just warning you in case you... in case you react to the boy too..." he offered.

He didn't want to tell her.

"oh..." she sighed beside him, grabbed his hand. "you know I am thankful for this ...you have made this not so awful. You've been working on the serum, and now you found extra help. I value you."

He nodded, smiled weakly, " you might like the boy... you won't need me...this ...once you are free. I'm not... can't be your alpha like that. But... he might be. If he is and you feel whole with him, don't hate it... don't hate being an omega. And... the serum is ready...maybe, i'm testing it with the young omega. She is very docile to the visitors he has brought, it will be a good test to see if she fights back, shows immunity to the alphas he gives her to next. i need an answer before sells you, before help arrives to attack the facility. I need to immunize the whole lot of them so Snoke's goons can't control them."

Rey grinned at him.

He was jealous. Of a boy she didn't know...that she may not react to at all...

"you... are special doc." Rey kissed his already swollen lips. "thankyou..."

She guided him to straddle her so they could fuck before he had to leave her. She needed him strong and sure of her so he could get things done. Clothes shifted, he entered her with almost a whimper. "Yes alpha...come on...take me ..."

He roared into her neck as he thrust inside, letting her legs wrap tightly around his back, her nails digging into his shoulders. 

She wanted him...

Needed him...

Hux felt invincible!

He fucked her liked it was going to be the last time, enjoying every whine and whimper. She would at least remember him like this if she chose the boy...

Han and Ben would be arriving soon. Snoke was selling Rey within the week. He needed to test the serum tomorrow, immunize all of the omegas imprisoned. The attack would take place as soon as Rey was in their truck. Lando and the others would set the place ablaze. He could die and never see her again.

But ...

" god Rey, yes...my good omega! Fuck... yeah..." he bit into her shoulder hard, making her bleed. his muscles flexing with each movement of his hips. skin slapping as she guided him to go faster.

She came screaming into his mouth. Just as his staind her insides. 

" tomorrow..." he huffed, " tomorrow I test it... within the week you will be free my love..."

Snoke gazed at his messeges.

The next sale was just for Rey, he was tired of her shit. A buyer was willing to take her for a high price knowing the risks.

He needed her gone.

Either sold or dead.

Dead didn't gain him any profit.

Rey had fought against her recent ...guest.

But one had really taken a shine to her.

New omegas weren't due to arrive for another few weeks, procuring them was growing more...difficult. He scoffed at the latest reports. But, he's gained high profits just loaning the omegas at the facility out to his chosen friends. Each paying top dollar to do what they wanted before the girls or boys were sold officially at auction. He held many friends in high places. Omegas were so very rare. He called his Second at the other facility. " arrange transport Friday night. I need her gone. Her buyer will be there to receive her Sunday. Call Han Solo to arrange transport. Dr. Andor has a chip he will implant before she leaves. New cuffs that electrocute if she moves as she travels, should keep her still. Dope her up, bind her with the right chains and cuffs... gentle as a kitten ready for her new master. I told him he needs to bite her gland, force the bond. He seems to think the right alpha just hasn't knotted her yet..." he laughed.

After the little ruined omega was gone he could have Dr. Hux dealt with. A nice overdose perhaps. 

He asked entirely too may questions.

And he suspected, has been sampling the goods around the facility without permission.

Not good business.

Snoke spared a glance across the room.

The young alpha mounting the newest omega had slowed his pace driving into her throat. "did I tell you to stop? Keep fucking her throat until you cum. Then bend her over the table to hold her down for me, be a good boy and I'll let you go outside for a couple hours." Snoke sneered.

The boy looked guiltily down at the weeping omega choking on his cock, fisted her hair and began doing as he was told, making her gag and squirm, ignoring her tears as best he good. He had no choice. If he disobeyed it would be him bent over the table, then whipped in addition for his sin. She was an omega, it was what she was for anyway ...right?

Snoke enjoyed these little interviews.

It was a good sampling of how the omegas could behave for his guests...for buyers...


	11. Explosive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt like her whole body was on fire. Fucking electrocuffs... her vision blurry... they’d drugged her so much for the trip. The base of her cell box wet with another set of electrodes to keep her docile. The chip at her neck kept her mind unfocused. She was gagged and chained. Overkill as usual...

Hux chewed his cheek as the soldiers collected Rey... loaded her. 

She gave them a good run though, several ended up with bruised broken bodies as well as fractured egos.

He wanted to stop them.

Han was here.

He didn’t see him ... or Ben of course. He just heard the soldiers say the truck had arrived.

The serum worked...

He successfully gave it to all the omegas imprisoned. 

Once freed they could be hidden easier... they’d be safe. Resistant to any alpha Snoke sent. But... if all went well, Snoke would be buried under the rubble as his facility fell.

Han shifted his feet. 

Lando was about to text them, to give the signal. They were in place at the second facility. As soon as the charges were set, both facilities would blow at the same time... before Snoke could be notified. Before the General or Dr.Andor and his lackies could interfere. 

They waited until their cargo was loaded.

Cargo...

Han grumbled, these assholes should fry for what they’ve been doing. 

“Ben? You need to be ready...” Han directed. His gun in his lap.

As soon as they closed and locked the truck...

”dad, I am... I know.” Ben inhaled deeply. “She’s... that omega... it’s her...”

His breathing became unsteady. His fists clenching.

”hold it together Ben or she won’t be safe. None of them will be if you do something fucking stupid and alert Snoke’s men...” Han’s words seemed to shake Ben from his biological haze.

He nodded.

Tightly gripping his own gun. 

Han’s men were placing charges.

Hux had a plan in place to get the other omegas and alphas out. One of the guards had been easily talked into helping for the right price. When the blasting started they’d get away during the distraction. A second truck was waiting down the road. 

Hux hoped to escape along with them.

Chewbacca was assisting Lando and his men.

The truck moved as the doors were slammed shut and locked.

Han grinned, “it’s time.”

Han glanced down.

Sure enough Lando text him... their attack was starting. It was go time.

”it’s time... everyone get to the trucks.” Han spoke quickly into his comm. 

He waited 5 minutes before setting the charges off one by one.

Gunfire broke out.

”now!” Ben yelled. 

Han slammed on the gas as the second truck swerved in front of them heading through the main gate. 

Tires screeched as the truck zoomed away followed by bullets. Han could hear yelling as fire bloomed with each explosion rocked the whole area. Smoke billowing.

The facility was being reduced to rubble behind them as it grew smaller in the rearview mirror. 

Ben looked like he was in agony. 

“I can... smell her ...through the metal... the blockers aren’t... dad, they’re not working...” Ben groaned. Teeth clenched, grinding.

Han sighed.

This wasn’t a good sign.

”just hang tight Ben, we have to get to the meeting point. Lando and the others are headed there, we have to regroup. I’ll give you another stronger dose when we get there. If Snoke survived... he’ll come after the omegas.” Han replied, trying to reassure his son.

Ben was barely refraining...

Han wasn’t sure if the blockers would keep Ben from going crazy around the immune omega. Maybe Hux had an clue... if he managed to jump on the other truck.


	12. You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt them all... near. The omegas smelled like? ...like her?

She woke up somewhere soft.

Somewhere warm. 

Rey glanced at her surroundings. Where was she? Where was Hux? Where was the other omegas?

”hey, ...it’s ok Rey. They have a doctor who’s going to check you over if you feel comfortable. Those electrocuffs left burns on your wrists. You have many marks they need to take care of.” Hux told her. “Here’s some food too, and well, ...the boy is outside, he wants to meet you.”

Rey cocked her head. “I... I smell him. I smell them too... the others... they smell like me? The serum worked?”

”Yes...” he dodged her eyes. “I’m leaving in the morning. I have contacts who can help get the omegas and alphas home... I need to make those arrangements.”

She tried to reach for his hand. 

He didn’t let her. “I know... I have known what I was for you. Be... be nice to him.” 

She didn’t stop him when he stood and walked toward the door. “I love you Rey... I’m glad you’re free, even if it’s not with me.” 

“Goodbye doc...” Rey gave him a soft smile.

Hux nodded and realized it was the softest he’s ever seen her.

In the living room he passed Ben.

They nodded to each other.

Ben watched Hux go out the front door and get into the van outside before slowly moving toward Rey’s room.

He knocked tentatively.

”excuse me...? You awake?” He opened the door carefully.

Rey was standing at the window watching the van drive away. “You’re Han’s son I take it? The boy...”

”well... man actually. I’m older than you.” He shuffled. “Your friend left. Um... everyone is settling until the others can be safely returned home. Information suggests most everything was destroyed in the blasts at both facilities. We don’t know yet... if Snoke was killed.”

She didn’t turn toward him.

”I... I’m Ben, you are Rey?” He was nervous.

She could smell it on him, his thoughts were chaotic, but she could clearly see images in his head driven by his urges. Biology was a bitch. “Yes I know... yes I am.”

He chokes on his next words...

They never left his lips...

Her scent was surrounding him. She didn’t seem affected by him... it was driving him crazy.

”do you... do you need anything before you see the doctor? I know it’s not your friend, but... she’s a great doctor, friend of my dad’s and truthworthy.” He was desperately trying to keep his voice calm and not shaking, not touch her.

”no... you can leave alpha. Send the doctor in.” Rey dismissing him hurt.

Ben kept his distance. 

The doctor checked Rey out, just as she had all the omegas and alphas. Bandaged her wounds. 

“Han, she’s ok for the most part. They are all better now than they were... she would burn through any medication I gave her. The electricity they used weakened her, but she’s strong. The others are stronger now too thanks to the serum.” Sheila washed her hands. “Keep them fed, they all need rest after what that asshole put them through.”

”thanks for coming out, Lando’s doing recon to see what’s left... who survived. No one survived at the second facility. We aren’t sure about the main one.” Han sighed. He grabbed a beer from the fridge. 

“Just be patient with her, when the others leave... she will process all this.” She tried to reassure him. 

Ben thought she was... odd.

Always climbing and watching everything. High in perch, a predator he thinks. She wasn’t quiet or demure... he knew she’d beat his ass if he pushed. 

So when he saw her keep her distance as Hux returned and escorted the other victims away, he was surprised. He thought there was more there? 

He got the distinct impression she always knew he was there when he was. Her eyes were something mystic and drew him in... the higher level dosage of blockers were helping, but barely. 

Could she warm to him?

Could she trust him like she had Hux?

He wanted her to.

He knew now what happened there... what those evil bastards did to these souls. He was glad they burned. Snoke had better be dead...


	13. Simmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke yelled at the nurse. His burns were bad, skin grafting hasn’t made him look less monstrous. Dr. Andor... all of them except a couple of his soldiers perished in the blasts. He was beyond pissed. He would make that little bitch pay... those fucking pricks who took his merchandise.

“We haven’t found them yet sir, just the charred remains of the trucks. Han Solo’s apartment held nothing... it’d long been cleaned out.” The man stood terrified. 

Snoke wanted them dead.

All of them. 

“Whatever it takes ! Fucking find them!” He howled.

Rey had to admit he wasn’t ...horrible.

He wasn’t a completely insufferable alpha...

She saw him only reacting to her presence. He didn’t bat an eye at the other omegas rescued before they left with Hux and his contacts. 

She wondered if he saw her as mate material because of his draw to her? Did her scent really drive him crazy...?

Hux and Han told her the serum made the omegas like her... immune to alphas... but it didn’t affect the alphas the same way. It did nothing to them.

So the serum wouldn’t cure Ben of his interest. Rey thought he was actually kind of ok looking. His dad and Lando were nice, Dr. Monce was gentle. They hadn’t figured out what to do with her yet... she had no one.

Ben was a constant cloud.

Rey found she liked teasing him. 

It was similar to how she’d seduced Hux... amusing. She had grown attached to Doc though. Like a pet. But this Ben... he couldn’t be a puppy.

”Rey?” She heard his voice. 

“Rey? Where are you? Dinner’s ready?” Ben looked up and down the shore surrounding the lake.

There was no dock. 

Rey smirked.

She lowered herself further under the surface. “I’m here... the water’s good... I needed to cool off.”

Ben didn’t hide his reaction very well.

The sight of her. 

Rey giggled when he tripped over his own feet. Ben scrambled to join her, forgetting his father waiting inside. 

“You know I won’t fall at your feet and whine to you alpha...” she stated as he swam to her. 

Ben knew that... after a months circling each other, he knew. But, when she looked at him, smiled... he felt whole.

Why could she do that to him? But she could resist him so much? It was so unfair. Being highly compatible to an omega and she was lost to him?

Rey swam deep under the water.

Ben followed. Kicking hard trying to go deeper, until his lungs hurt.

She was so close...

He felt a hand. 

As they broke the surface again, Ben felt his heart stop.

Rey was an inch from him, looking in his eyes. Without a word, she leaned in and kissed him. 


	14. Kissing to be cruel or kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben falls head first into her as she deepens the kiss. Her scent already engulfed him... now he can taste her... his entire body is alive and pulsing. Rey hears these thoughts. She has already hurt Hux with her manner of interacting... will she crush him so easily too?

“No...” Ben pushed her away in the water. Backed up from her.

She gives him a puzzled look. “No...?”

”Yes... no! I can’t be like he was Rey... some toy you sway and play with to distract yourself... or feel powerful. You used your effect on him to amuse yourself knowing he cared for you... please don’t use this draw I can’t seem to control to hurt me. I want to know you more... to feel this closeness that feels so right, but I want something real? I don’t want to break against you like a wave against the rocks.” Ben’s eyes so full of forlorn hope and pain jarred Rey. 

She reached out again to pull him closer. “You are supposedly my match... but Snoke gave me to a lot of men who spouted lots of words like that... empty ones because of my fight ... my scent... I was resisting them, but my scent brought in wads of cash for that psycho...”

”I am not them... being this close and not touching you is almost torture... painful... but I don’t want you to let me or you to touch me unless you feel safe and truly want it. Not just a way to kill time... real want... need omega...” Ben’s face was genuine, kind. He meant his little speech. His mind held no lie or sugarcoated intentions. 

“I don’t find you repulsive, I can scent you if I want to... I automatically block such things... it’s kept me sane as they took me.” She turned away glancing toward the shore. “I always fought them... him. It’s wierd... a part in me I thought was not there wants you closer. Hux told me how you reacted to my scent when he sought out you and your father... said I should ‘be nice to the boy’... you.”

”I don’t want anything from you if you don’t... want me really. It was heaven just now kissing you... tasting you. I desperately want more.” He rubbed his face. “I’ve never felt so alive... I’ve never been with an omega... I had a beta girl, only ever betas. And the omegas that we saved... their scents were muted to me when yours is like sunrises and oceans engulfing me. Can we be friends... you need friends. Dad says you have no family...”

Rey sighed. 

It was true.

”no...” she felt his sympathy.

”my dad and I worked things out, he’s tried since I came back... but my mom, god... I miss her so much. We lost her to cancer, she would have went in firing to save you and the other omegas.” He inched closer. “You are a lot like her Rey...a fighter, a survivor, and I ...You are so beautiful.”

Rey found it so odd now... as she let her walls down for him. “You smell different than them... than Hux did... I ... don’t know if I like it... yet...” but that was a lie. 

No, Ben couldn’t alpha her into submission, but she wanted to touch him... but why? Were they really matched?

Surely...? ...not?

He didn’t budge as she ran her fingers over his facial features, examined him like a piece of art. Clay to be molded. His skin felt... and his scent was...

Rey nodded after a few moments. “Dinner was ready you said, let’s go.” 

She swam back to shore and dressed. He followed silently. As he pulled on his T-shirt she called to him from the path, “you can sit by me at dinner...”

Not a massive victory... but he smiled anyway.

Rey thought the serum a gift to those other victimized omegas, but if they missed their match now? Would they know? As cruel as many alphas were now... Hux hadn’t been... Han or Lando...

Ben wasn’t.

Has she cursed them?


	15. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How are they Hux?” Rey asked as they sat side by side on the old porch.

He gave her one of his smiles. She noticed he seemed more confident this visit.

”they’re good Rey, really good. But... a few asked for their immunity to be taken away. I don’t know if I can... but I’m working with a friend who thinks you are key to both options. Maybe Ben too... I ran the test you asked for, he is definitely your match biologically. If you were not immune... you’d feel as drawn as he does.” Hux handed her the papers. 

She looked them over, “thanks, yeah ... I felt it when I let him closer. We’ve been talking a lot... I am sorry Hux, I have been such a righteous cunt to alphas in general... definitely you ...Ben. If they want it, keep trying to make those omegas not like me. Maybe... I can be changed too. I don’t know...”

”I will... and I don’t hate you for what happened before... I didn’t feel used like you had been or them. I felt good giving you something positive. I enjoyed it... not that I didn’t wish you had more feelings for me than friendship, but I don’t regret the time I had. I will probably always love you Rey, but I am not who you will love...” He glanced at his watch. “Han says Snoke is very alive and has hits out on all of us. He could find you. I relocated the ones we helped, their families... it pays to have connections. But I know he will have me killed if he can. We cost them, they want retribution. Lando told Han the auctions haven’t restarted yet... but they could eventually Rey. He has to be stopped completely.”

”I agree. That dick needs his chopped off... his alpha glands burned off.” Rey clenched her jaw. “No one can have any of us like...that again.”

”have you reacted to Solo at all?” Hux asked.

”when I let my walls down... his scent is pleasant. I want to touch him more. He has been trying to refrain, just talk or not so I can feel safe and trust him. Like you...” She patted his hand. “You really came through... at the facility. You could have stopped or turned me in for twisting you to help me. Walked away. Thanks... I’ll keep trying, not all alphas are sadistic pricks... rapists or flesh peddling pieces of shit. Some are good men or women who mean what they say. I’m learning to taste the difference. Keep working on the serum antidote. A choice is always the right answer. We owe them that... I owe them. You too.”

”I... am actually dating someone you know, the um, the doctor who came here.” He blushed. “Sheila, she’s nice and smart. We worked closely together on this serum issue and she... I really like her. We click. She’s wonderful. Not an omega, but I never thought I’d have one until I met you. I am keeping an open mind and we are taking it slow.”

Rey grinned, hugged him. “Good Hux, be happy. Maybe when all this is sorted out I can be happy within myself too... instead of pissy and angry, afraid to connect.”

”it can... you will.” He kissed her temple. “I have to go. I have your new sample and I took blood from Ben to run some tests. I think I can rework the serum. Wish me luck. Han promised to keep me updated on Snoke. I will let you all know if I hear anything new...”

Rey headed into the house. 

She grabbed the old checkerboard and pieces and set them up at the kitchen table. 

“Looking for a partner Rey?” Ben’s voice rolled over her as he peeked around the corner.

”sure... I was going to play against myself, but you will do!” She teased. Her efforts to be less hostile toward him had made him less tense too. He spent time just sitting quietly beside her a lot. 

She liked it. 

He didn’t take. 

He gave of himself, without sex on the table. She felt like she had more to offer. That was new. It was nice not feeling like a thing...

She realized that was how she’d treated Hux... like a thing... Ben too.

She knew.

She was working on it.

Her time in captivity would always plague her, but she could defeat Snoke by moving on and living a real life. Making real connections. She thinks she has with Hux now, and really sincerely felt relief he’d found solace with Dr. Sheila.

Now... could she with possibly Ben?

He was always frank with her, calling her out when she was being unreasonable...that was good. “You go first Solo.”

He chuckled. “Your funeral, I rule at checkers.”

Han gave her snippets of advice here and there, but mostly he left her be. Told her she was welcome with them until she figured out where she wanted to be.

Rey was beginning to think this was where. 

After dinner, Rey likes to sit by the shore or swim. Ben joined her usually. They didn’t kiss again until one night he woke to find her laying beside him in his bed. 

She gave his cheek a light peck, nuzzled close, placing her hand on his chest and proceeded to fall asleep. She was gone by morning, but he knew that night changed things.

She started grabbing his hand when they walked.

He let her. 


	16. Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew it was different, he could sense her so much more. Her moods and thoughts drifting into his head randomly, he wondered if it was on purpose... playing mind games like before or accidental. Hux and Sheila reworked their blood to take the freed omegas immunity away, theorized Rey could be cured too if she wanted to let an alpha in completely. She wanted them to choose immunity or not. But, Ben was cautious. Rey had been spending more time with him alone, slept in his room every night, held his hand, ...even wanted him to touch her glands and let her touch his. Dangerous ground, it left him stripped inside every time she touched him. Sometimes he saw something in her eyes, and he forgot how vicious she was before. After so much time, they were trying to find a way to use the serums Hux created to stop Snoke. The auctions were being started again, they had no choice than to go. But, as she breathed against his neck, Ben wanted nothing more than to hold this fierce omega. He was scared to lose her to her own rage. Her thin calmness here would disintegrate when she faced Snoke.

“Is the new batch ready for sale?” Snoke sneered down at the trembling forms behind the glass.

”yes... yes sir, they’ve been thoroughly broken in and informed. They understand what will happen to their families if they fight or try to run. But, I don’t think this batch is safe... too many connections. They will be noticed as absent.” The terrified scientist managed.

”no concern of mine, they’ve been dealt with. Accidents happen... these omegas are alone in the world now, none the wiser, they should fetch a good price while we recover from unforeseen losses. Rey will seek me out when Lando and Han are told the auctions are resuming. They will come and each one will die. But her... her I want alive. She belongs in a cage. Sheila informed me that Armitage managed to create both a successful serum to make omegas immune to alphas like Rey, and an antidote to make them normal again. Sheila speculates Rey can possibly be cured. If so, we’ll use it on her defiant ass and I will enjoy punishing her until her body fails to function.” Snoke growled at the glass. One young woman jumped back.

”yes sir, everything is in place. But what if your guests... the buyers? If the Solos come with help to attack us... you, your investors might be caught in the crossfire?” The young man wanted desperately to flee.

”true... and more loose ends will be erased. Their credits have been downloaded, either way I have profited from the evening, and these girls could even be sold again once we deal with the later arrivals.” He glanced at a blonde in the far corner. “Have her taken to my rooms, she doesn’t look as broken as she should be for clients. Send Ethan and James to assist me.”

The man nodded, feeling remorseful even being in this terrible place. This psycho had taken these girls, murdered their families, lied to the girls about cooperating to keep them safe... he wasn’t sure if his own life was worth ignoring what he was part of.

He ordered the blonde to be escorted, sent for the two men Snoke requested. He knew from the security feeds what was about to happen to her, not much better than the buyers tended to inflict.   
He wondered why Sheila betrayed Armitage... what Snoke had promised. Was her soul so cheap to buy? His wasn’t, but still he was here. Oiling the cruel machine of Snoke’s whims.

”Wallace! Give her something for the trip to his rooms, she bucking like a damn horse.” James snarled.

When Wallace saw her go limp and glassy eyed he sighed.

He hoped Rey and those helping her would realize this deception, drive a damn knife into Snoke’s head. 

  
Wallace cried after he was left alone, the video feed of his sister’s cell hadn’t changed, but he knew Snoke had him by the balls. He couldn’t actively hinder the tyrant without endangering Lisa. But maybe...

He wiped his tears away, when they came he would figure out some way. Snoke couldn’t keep them all like this, keep hurting omegas. Lisa was just a beta, but that didn’t really protect her ultimately. Snoke could use her for other clients, the kind that only use the purchased humans once. He cringed, the man must be stopped!

He needed to think.

Rey slipped beneath his covers.

He smelled so good to her now, Hux had given her a taste of the antidote. It wasn’t the full dose, but it would temporarily give her insight on this feeling Ben made her curious about. 

  
She wanted to take the full dose after they stopped Snoke.

Ben sighed in his sleep.

Rey ran her nose along his neck, licking his sweaty skin. He must have gotten hot in his slumber.

It was delicious to her.

He was heat and nature, blooming flowers and vast forests, fresh air and ...home. She coaxed his pajama pants lower to explore what lay beneath. He hardened in her grip before his eyes shot open. “Rey!” 

  
Before he could argue, she kissed his mouth, tongue pushing her way in. Her hand pumping him firmly. He stared in her eyes panting.   
  


He seemed to be thinking rather hard before acting in tandem. Yanking his pajama pant down further, and pulling at her nightshirt. His own fingers seeking a place to explore.

She whimpered as he found her wet core unhindered. Groaning as he devoured her mouth back. Their hands both tirelessly trying to create something. Scents spiking, hearts pounding. 

“Yesss... Ben...” Rey whined weakly before shoving him away, only to leap on top of him. Straddling his hips she let his drenched cock slide against her soaked entrance. 

He felt everything spinning as she left him intoxicated from her touch. “You... I smell you... feel you... hear you in my head...” he groaned out.

”just a taste, I wanted to see...” Rey cut herself off, raising just enough to make him slide within her walls.

He was struck and helpless in his own lust and love for her, the real emotions freed from containment by their joining. Biology be damned, he was home.   
She was sunsets and shooting stars, fresh cookies, hot baths, and he wanted to drown in her.

He heaved and cried out as she came above him, thighs shaking from fucking him so hard. His own climax left him lightheaded.   
  


They lay still after.

Breathing.

Stroking tender circles onto each other’s damp flesh.

He hadn’t expected this yet... wasn’t pushing... but now that it has happened, he was happy.

He sensed no pain or regret from her. No anger. Just blitzed pleasure and peace.

”hmmmm, it was different ...with you. Hux told me it would be...” Rey whispered.

Ben never felt threatened by that history, but he did feel a pride swell at the truth she spoke. It was different with Ben because he was hers. She was meant to be his. He wanted to erase everything Snoke did to her... kiss every memory away.   
  


“how long will this last?” He asked.

She smirked, nudging his head down toward her apex, “another hour at least... hungry Ben?”

He chuckled, kissed a path lower, before hiking both her legs onto his shoulders. “Fucking starving...” he roared as he dove in to make her scream for him.   
  


Rey let him control this round, submission wasn’t so bad with him. She came twice more before they slept.   
  


Han said they needed to leave in the morning, Lando got them an in to sneak onto the auction sight. Rey held Ben that night knowing this might be all they got. She felt no regret. 


	17. Sold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey entered, led by the fake chain circling her neck. The newly dirty blonde hair hiding her face as she slumped her shoulders trying to appear as another beaten down omega. Lando had a security guard on his payroll. The man had been planted weeks ago in preparation to sneak her in. Once she was placed with the others, she would give the tablets to them to make them temporarily immune to Snoke and his men. The guard told them the omegas being sold would be held together right before the auction began. Han, Lando, and Ben were already creeping around in borrowed uniforms planting bombs. Sheila had assured them of the auction start time, and was supposed to alert them of any changes. She was to warn them if the gig was up. Ben was worried, he couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that something wasn’t quite right... that the plan seemed too easy to lay out.

“Thankyou Sheila, I’ll notify James which guard has been compromised. Ethan and Cora can begin sweeping for Han and his son ...any others under the radar. I’ll greet Rey myself...” he sneered. “Welcome the little bitch home.”

Wallace heard it all.

Cursing to himself, the Solos were betrayed... Rey was in danger again. The omegas weren’t safe yet... neither was Lisa. 

  
He felt like such a failure of a brother.

Wallace kept pumping the gas into the holding cells. The omegas within whined and hissed. They would be completely helpless in a few minutes, ready for auction. They’d already been stripped and primped for the stage.   
  
Snoke grinned. “are they ready?”

”yes sir.” Wallace replied.

”good... It appears Rey is in cell 15, I’ll be occupied briefly, tell James to begin with the first omega’s bidding. I will join the others in the audience when I finish greeting my returned property.” Snoke snatched the syringe from Wallace’s desk. “You’ve done good work. Perhaps you can take Lisa home next week. Sheila has already collected her prize, I’m feeling generous tonight.”

Wallace still didn’t know what Sheila had demanded, but he felt sorry for Rey... for Dr. Hux... for the Solos and all their doomed friends.

Rey tugged the tablets from the hidden pocket of her slip. She wasn’t sure why she hadn’t seen the other omegas yet... their frightened scent was thick in this area of the compound. She scented alphas nearby as well.

Something was off...

“You appear frazzled Rey... did you think this was going to go differently?” Snoke prodded smugly.

”you fucker! What did you do? How the hell...?!” Rey growled.

He chuckled, “oh, well that is easy. Your Dr. Hux has been confiding in the wrong woman... Sheila is one of mine. Thanks to her, I’ve created a little treat for you inspired by Hux’s work.” He held up the syringe. “About now, my men should be preventing the Solos from crashing my party. Oh, and Dr. Hux is enjoying a nice permanent sleep thanks to his girlfriend. She took care of him personally. The omegas are prepped for sale, starting any moment. You my dear, you will stay here. You owe me quite a lot, I plan to take it out of your hide once you are cured.”

His lecherous gaze made her skin crawl. “Fuck you !” She snarled, crouching for attack.

”ah ah ah... no rush. We’ll get to that.” He motioned, 5 men jumped her. As they held her down, he injected her. 

  
“there now. No more Ms. Immune now are you?” He smirked. Running his wrinkled fingers down between her breasts. “You will obey my commands for once... I will rip your stubborn ass to shreds!”

Rey swallowed. 

She felt her insides churning.

Damn it... she thought.   
  


Han was the one to discover Hux’s body. He sighed, Hux was supposed to be far away tonight. Which meant someone tattled... someone Hux trusted.

Han knew who. He didn’t have to think too hard on it.

Ben text him that his portion of the bombs were placed and set.

Han placed two more bombs himself before he was found. He prayed Ben got Rey and got her... the omegas away... as he lost consciousness.

Ben felt Rey’s fear.   
  


Realizing he couldn’t unless she’d taken the cure.

What the hell? Why would she?

She wouldn’t...

Fuck! He rubbed his face. Tried to text his father, got no answer. The phone dead.   
  


Shit! He was panicking.

Someone had Rey... his father?!

Fuck!

From his hiding place he saw the first omega brought on stage. Bidding began, but he didn’t spot Snoke anywhere...

He kept feeling Rey...

Her mind was jumbled... chaos.

She was in pain...scared... ?

She was... someone was touching her!

She was his!

Ben raged. But he had to be smart...

As he stealthily crept toward what was supposed to be the cells, he could hear her curses... her screaming!

Snoke was fucking doomed!

He signed his own death warrant!

Ben felt his alpha rear up and roar within. His omega needed him! She needed him to tear Snoke apart piece by bloody piece!

As he peeked inside the open cell he saw what made her wail.

Hands gripped her on both sides... Her eyes glazed and body hung limp ... her neck barred as echoing cries left her mouth. The commands being barked at her kept her from fighting, but not silent.   
  


Snoke was whipping her exposed back, cum leaking from between her thighs.   
The vile man looked triumphant... exhilaration oozing as he struck her again and again... blood seeping down to the floor beneath. 

  
Ben noticed an empty syringe tossed aside... prick bastard!

”that’s right omega! You’ll take everything I give you now won’t you!” Snoke caressed her gland now swollen and bright red at her neck. “Hmmmm I should bite you now... make you truly mine just out of fucking spite for all the trouble you’ve caused. Knot you. How does it feel to know they’re all dead because of you? That you doomed yourself trying to save strangers? Stupid slut...”

Snoke laughed, it haunted Ben.   
  
Her tears and weak form broke the last shred of humanity he held onto.  
  


In a flash, he was slashing off limbs... crimson spraying in every direction. His machete whistling.

Roaring his revenge, he shoved her from her captors and sliced off Snoke’s disgusting head.   
  
As his chest heaved, Ben admired his work. Sweat dripped down his face and chest, he was covered in their blood. He stomped Snoke’s body savoring the crunching bones.

Rey was leaned back against the wall, sitting on the floor. Watching him. Proud of him.

Her alpha...

So vicious...

He dropped to his knees in front of her. Arms wrapped tight. She felt safe. Loved. She nuzzled his neck, his gland.

He sensed it.

Her invitation.

He kissed a path lightly until his mouth covered her gland. Her happy moan, as his teeth pierced deep. He winced, feeling her own teeth sink into his gland too.   
  


Renewal.

Rey whispered as they pulled apart, “They all die... especially that piece of shit Sheila. All those alphas out there bidding... they all fucking die tonight.”

Ben nodded. Picking back up his machete, holding her hand, as they walked away from the carnage.   
  
It was time to finish it. 


	18. Warrant sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey had never felt so in sync with another living being... and pride swelled as she followed her alpha’s lead. His form decorated with lovely gore. He’d taken Snoke’s head, he bit her, claimed her despite what had been done to her, he wanted her! He charged in like a madman with no concern for himself. She grinned. She wanted more heads... all their heads. She could be his omega,only ever his.

Han phased in and out of consciousness, he could hear their angry chattering. It sounded muffled.

But, he knew one thing...

His son and his omega were on the warpath.   
  


It warmed his old heart.

Yelling.

Crunching.

It was getting closer.

Blasts were shaking the compound already. So Snoke’s peons hadn’t found Ben’s bombs. Good.

”dad! Oh shit, ...fuck! Dad?!” Han felt hands trying to pry the zip ties. Heard the click of a knife. “Here, let me check you...”

”he’s hurt pretty bad, but he could be worse... like Hux.” Rey’s voice so sad.

”the gash isn’t bleeding, but it’s deep and he’s got a concussion for sure. They broke or bruised his ribs. They beat the fuck out of him.” Ben sounded worried.

”dad, we’ve got to get the hell out of here! I know this will hurt...” Ben pulled Han’s arm around his shoulders to assist him walking, Rey braced the other side. “The bombs are collapsing the compound... we killed everyone here. Except a guy named Wallace, he wasn’t here by choice... Snoke had his sister, we freed her and Wallace. He showed us the old documents...how to find the previously sold omegas, alphas, betas... I pulled Hux’s body out already. Rey... she wouldn’t leave him.”

”Sheila...” Han muttered weakly. “It was Sheila... she told Snoke about Hux...”

”we know dad, she wasn’t here... but she’s going to be fucking sorry. Lando downloaded Snoke’s database, we have every alpha... anyone he contacted... all his goons... government contacts, the bastards are living on borrowed time.” Ben practically carried his dad out. Adrenaline. “Rey is ok... mostly, we... she’s basically your daughter in law now.”

Ben offered his dad a smile. Smoke billowed behind them as they drove away, fires raging as the metal and concrete fell. 

Lando and his men transported the omegas, only one didn’t survive. Killed by the alpha who’d bought her. Lando lost a few good men too...   
  


Ben and Rey hunted.

Anyone that even minutely had a hand in Snoke’s bullshit was cut down and suffered for their greed... their lack of humanity. The media had a field day, but Rey and Ben’s identities were being protected. Han and Lando has a few well connected friends. But... it didn’t mean they weren’t looked for because of the bloody trail left in their wake.  
  


Han was thrilled for his son... he just wished Leia had lived to see it.   
  


Hux’s name was used for the variations of the serums and antidotes he developed. Rey insisted.   
  


Rey didn’t want to go the wedding ring route, but Ben agreed that they would get matching tattoos. They went from their mating marks, to their shoulders, down their arm, down to where a ring would have circled. Winding roots and the sun, moon, stars, ...his had a lion roaring. Hers the lioness. They matched perfectly.

Rey had drawn the images and Ben loved it.

Hux had a proper burial. He was celebrated and mourned.

Sheila didn’t take long to find, but Rey wanted her scared... looking over her shoulder... paranoid... seeing the death toll climb. She wanted her to think maybe she got away.

Rey watched her.

Sheila had gotten a sizable sum from Snoke for Hux’s life... she didn’t have the blackmail excuse Wallace had with his sister.

She needed to scream.

Ben tracked her to a hotel in Rio. She always paid cash. She was alone.   
  


Rey let her go weeks in Rio before they struck. She looked relaxed. It was time.

As Rey beat her bloody ...and broken bones one at a time, Ben gave her drugs to keep her from passing out. Her screams music to their ears.

She felt Hux was avenged, but she knew this bitch’s death wouldn’t bring Hux back. Rey was so thankful for his friendship... his help... she cried in Ben’s arms still some nights.   
  


“please... I...” Sheila begged pathetically, sobbing and snotting.   
  


Rey’s boot crushing her neck below, it was so satisfying... “you, have no excuse! You were trusted! He even had feelings for you... hopes for a future! He was a good man... you are nothing.”   
  


Sheila was helpless as Rey destroyed the woman. 

Stomping over and over growling like an animal. Her lungs heaving so hard they felt close to exploding.

Pulp was all that remained and filthy boots.   
  


“It’s done Rey...” Ben coaxed her, his tender voice bringing her from clouded rage. “She’s definitely dead.” He offered a chuckle as he held her. Rey laid her perspiring head against his strong chest, letting him pet her damp hair.   
  


“I really... I really need a shower.” She mumbled. “It’s done... she was the last.”

Ben nodded.

”we can’t go home yet though, some don’t agree our methods were necessary...” he pointed out.   
  
She sighed. “I knew they wouldn’t. I think I want red hair and blue eyes this time... don’t cut yours though... the blonde is ok for now, and I like the length... I like to grab it...” Rey calmed.   
  


He Groaned... smirked. “Deal...” he could smell her anxiety slipping away, her anger fading. Her scent was shifting to happiness.   
  


“Thankyou Ben... Hux was so right about you.” Rey pressed a light kiss to his neck.

”I love you Rey.” He replied.

She knew it was truth.

She knew he’d always protect her or fight by her side.

They planned to stay on the move, hiding and helping other wronged omegas ...or any people who needed it. Those not strong enough.   
  


Rey felt peace.   
  


No... she didn’t want babies... and suburban life...

She just wanted him.   
  


She was ok with being an omega... his omega.

He made her feel invincible.


End file.
